Off-road recreational and utility vehicles such as all terrain vehicles ("ATV's"), snowmobiles and the like frequently incorporate carrying racks, bumpers and similar components that traditionally have been fabricated from tubular steel (either square or round tube stock, though typically round), sometimes supplemented with stamped sheet metal where flat surfaces are desired. Although such steel construction usually provides the structural strength required for relatively rugged service, it is costly and labor intensive to fabricate--a typical rack for an ATV (often with associated bumper) may contain up to a dozen or more individual pieces, each of which must be cut to the proper length, some of which must be bent to the proper shape, and all of which must be welded together in the desired configuration. Because the assembly is manual, quality control is an important function to assure consistent assembly of the racks, bumpers, and similar components. Once assembled, the components must be painted before final assembly to the vehicle. Even with high quality painting technology, such components nevertheless are subject, eventually, to corrosion since the heavy service often required of the racks often eventually results in denting, chipping or scratching of the paint, giving corrosion an opportunity to set in. Moreover, design options are significantly limited by the nature of the material from which the components are made--any unique aesthetic nuances or style character built into a rack or bumper typically adds significant additional manufacturing pieces which must be fabricated and assembled, exacerbating the problems identified above.
While many components of vehicles have been made in recent years from non-metal materials, the role of such materials in general has been limited to non-structural components because they typically do not provide the necessary strength and durability. Alternately, certain relatively exotic non-metal structural materials have recently become available. They typically involve other severe drawbacks, such as very high cost, difficult handling characteristics, limitations on the use or application of color to the material, and the like. Accordingly, such materials have not been considered economical or desirable for use in the manufacture of racks, bumpers and similar structural components of recreational and utility vehicles such as ATV's.